callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AK-74u
The [[wikipedia:AK-74#AKS-74U|'AK-74u']] is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare it is seen used by the Ultranationalists, the Middle-Eastern OpFor, and Nikolai once he is rescued in "Blackout" and during the subsequent level, "Hunted". In the level "F.N.G." it is seen with a GP-25 Grenade Launcher attachment, however it cannot be used and is not seen again in the game. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the AK-74u can be customized with a Red Dot Sight, Suppressor, or ACOG Scope. The AK-74u is fairly similar to the MP5, in that both weapons have the same damage, rate of fire and range. It is tied with the MP5 in terms of damage output, has less recoil despite the visual kick, and much better wall penetration at the cost of more idle sway and worse hip firing accuracy when using a Red Dot Sight or Suppressor (same as an Assault Rifle.) The AK-74u bears many similarities to weapons in the assault rifle class. It's the only submachine gun with noticeable sway (4 degrees, and it sways quickly, the same amount and speed as the AK-47), and it also has the same wall penetration and the higher zoom of assault rifles. Also, its hip-fire accuracy is reduced to that of an assault rifle when equipped with a Red Dot Sight or Suppressor. It also has the same mobility as an assault rifle. The AK-74u is only similar to other SMGs in its movement speed while aiming down the sight, its damage decays over range, and its hip-fire accuracy when using no attachment. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Gallery ak74u_4.png|The AK-74u. ak74uiron_4.png|Iron Sight. AK74u reload CoD4.png|Reloading the AK-74u. Notice the cartidge is in 2D. AK-74u_Cocking_CoD4.png|Cocking the AK-74u AK-74u_with_grenade_launcher.jpg|AK-74u with a Grenade Launcher as seen in "F.N.G.". AK-74u FNG Silencer.png| The AK-74u with a silencer in FNG. Call of Duty: Black Ops AK-74fu2 Sound http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcC1bDMDRFI |video = 248px |class=Submachine Gun}} The AK74u returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops; however, the name has no hyphen like its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''counterpart. It no longer has a stock attached. Its finish is also different from its ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart, including the default magazine; the metal has more shine and is silver-gray, compared to black-gray in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Campaign The AK74u appears in the levels "Crash Site", "Rebirth" and "Redemption." It is used commonly by the Spetsnaz forces, its attachments may vary. Multiplayer The AK74u is available for purchase upon reaching Level 17, and costs . It deals the third highest damage for a submachine gun, behind the MP5K and Skorpion. It has a predictable upwards recoil pattern which is relatively easy to control. It performs exceptionally well at close to mid ranges, though its recoil and damage drop-off make it harder to use at long distances. The Grip attachment mitigates this problem by greatly reducing recoil, which helps to ensure more shots stay on target. The AK74u has a slower rate of fire compared to most submachine guns at 750 RPM, however this can help with conservation of ammunition, if the player is accurate with their shots. The AK74u is the only submachine gun for which the Grenade Launcher attachment is available, and unlike the M203 of most assault rifles and the GP-25 of the AK47 and Galil, it uses the Tishina. It is also one of only two submachine guns which accept the Dual Mag attachment, the other being the MPL. Many of its traits make it play like an assault rifle with submachine gun ADS and movement speed, making it one of the most popular weapons in multiplayer. The reload time, damage, magazine size, moderate recoil, iron sights, and Assault Rifle traits of this SMG make it one of the best options for players. It is important to note that the AK74u has lower bullet penetration than the Kiparis or assault rifles, but Hardened can fix this problem. Attachments *Extended Magazines *Dual Mag *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Grip *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher (Tishina) *Rapid Fire Nazi Zombies The AK74u is available off the wall for 1,200 points on every Zombies map, excluding the classic maps and Dead Ops Arcade. It has low recoil, a moderate rate of fire, a 20 round magazine with 160 reserve rounds and low damage (one-hit-headshot until round 5). It is an effective weapon for the early rounds. Pack-A-Punching it will give it the name "AK74FU2," with double its magazine size and gets 280 extra rounds, and an added Red Dot Sight with a unique randomized reticule. The AK-74fu2's 1-hit-headshot potential lasts until round 11. Ammo runs out fairly quickly, so careful conservation of bullets is advised. The AK74-fu2 is arguably one of the best Pack-A-Punched gun available off the wall, alongside the M16, MP40 and the Stakeout. An advantage it has over guns exclusive to the Mystery Box is that ammo can be bought off the wall. The Afterburner (MP40) does deal more max damage than the AK74-fu2, but the AK74-fu2 has more ammo, as well as having a higher base damage. However, the M16 or Stakeout are far better choices for guns off the wall, as they have better/more features than the AK74-fu2. However, the AK74fu2 has more ammo and better damage than the M16 and is equipped with a Red Dot Sight, and builds points much more effectively than the Stakeout, and is lighter than both weapons. AK-74u vs. AK-74fu2 Weapon handling Gallery AK-74u 1st Person BO.png|The AK74u. AK-74u_Iron_Sights_BO.png|Iron sights. ELITE_AK-74u.png|Render of the AK74u AK-74u_Reloading_BO.png|Reloading the AK74u. Note the empty magazine. AK-74u_Cocking_BO.png|Cocking the AK74u AK-74u_Reflex_Sight_BO.png|AK74u with Reflex Sight AK-74u_Side_View_BO.png|AK74u Side View AK74u's_Grenade_Launcher_BO.png|AK74u with the Tishina grenade launcher. AK74u's_Grenade_Launcher_Reloading_BO.png|Reloading the Tishina Ak74u stats.jpg|The AK-74u's stats. AK74fu2iPod.png|The AK74fu2 in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. LensAK74fu2Upgrade.jpg|Aiming down the sight of the AK74fu2 with its random reticles. AK74uiPod.png|The AK74u in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The AK-74u is a weapon used by the Russian Military, which can be found in the missions "Turbulence", "Bag and Drag", "Iron Lady", "Eye of the Storm", and "Stronghold". It is very similar to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare variant in the general aspect with stats and iron sights akin to its older iteration, but is more modernized, with a metallic finish, a rail on the receiver and black magazines. It is not available as a weapon in Multiplayer and Survival Mode. Special Ops It can be found in several Special Ops Mission Mode levels, such as Stay Sharp, Milehigh Jack, and Hostage Taker. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Gallery AK 74u MW3.png|The AK-74u seen in Modern Warfare 3. AK 74u MW3 IS.png|Iron Sights. AK 74u MW3 Supressed.png|The AK-74u with a Suppressor. AK 74u MW3 RDS.png|AK-74u with a Red Dot Sight. AK 74u MW3 ACOG.PNG|AK-74u with an ACOG Scope. 74umw3.png|The AK-74u seen in the Redemption trailer. MW3_AK-74u_all_attachment_glitch.jpg|A glitch: an AK-74u with all attachments (with some of them the AK-74u can't be found). Video 400px AK-74fu2 Overview Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *The AK-74u has the same empty and mid-magazine reload animation as the AK-47. *An AK-74u can be seen on the level "F.N.G" with a GP-25 grenade launcher mounted on it, although it is unusable. It is the only place where this version can be found. *The serial number on the AK-74u is R060479. *In multiplayer, the rate of fire is increased from 700 RPM to 800 RPM. *In Campaign, the AK-74u seems to have increased zoom while aiming down its sights. This does not occur in multiplayer. Call of Duty: Black Ops *This is the first and only submachine gun in the ''Call of Duty ''series to have a grenade launcher as an attachment in multiplayer. Additionally, it uses a unique grenade launcher, the Tishina, instead of the more standard M203 or GP-25. *When the Grenade Launcher is equipped, the front of the AK-74u is tilted upwards and the sights become misaligned. *The AK-74u is the only submachine gun that actually gets a vertical foregrip when the Grip attachment is used. All others gain folding stocks, although they serve the same purpose in-game. *The pick-up icon for the AK-74u has a visible stock folded underneath the weapon, but it does not appear on the weapon model. *Like the AK-47, an AK-74u can be found in the campaign with all attachments on it. This AK-74u cannot be picked up, just like the AK-47 version. *The AK-74u and the AK-47 share the same Extended Magazines skins, which is the RPK's standard magazine. *The Pack-a-Punched variant of the AK-74u, AK-74fu2, can be read as "AK-74 F U 2", or "AK-74 Fuck you too". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The AK-74u has a similar magazine model to that of the AK-47, with the addition of black tape wrapped around it. *There is a hidden AK-74u and a USP .45 without a tactical knife in the Jeep behind the player at the beginning of the Special Ops mission Stay Sharp. **If the player picks either of them up, Truck will say "Someone brought their own toys to the party." *It has a Create-a-class picture, which implies it was originally planned to appear in multiplayer. *The AK-74u has a unique reloading animation during the Zero-G sequence of Turbulence. The reloading animation shows the player throwing the magazine away and it spinning in mid air, as opposed to it simply falling off screen. However if you pick up another 74u during the same sequence it will have the default reload animation. *In the Wii version, the Red Dot Sight does not show up. Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons